La ciudad de Joe contra Camila Thompson
by Jaimico Plauto
Summary: inspirado en un capitulo de Escalofrios, una niña tendra una loca aventura en una ciudad hostil gobernada por Joe


Autor: Jaimico Plauto

La ciudad de Joe contra Camila Thomson

En un día, por ahí en un barrio tranquilo de Kansas en los Estados Unidos de América; una niña de nueve años, llamada Camila Thomson, se levantaba de su cama para lavarse los dientes, vestirse y comer el desayuno.

Su padre, que trabajaba en la oficina, leía el diario del mediodía, sobre la política de George W. Bush y sobre que tenían control en Irak.

Luego de terminar de desayunar, tomo su caja de almuerzo, sus tareas y su mochila para asi tomar el autobús que los llevara a la escuela.

Se despidió de su padre, que lo saludaba en la puerta, y yendo por la acera llego a la parada; su transporte escolar venia a dos calles.

Era raro ver que tenía telas de sombras en las ventanillas, hasta en el parabrisas, el conductor, llamado Silvio, un inmigrante latino, era un loco, porque puso esas telas para que no le moleste el sol, ella estaba asustada, a igual que sus compañeros, cuando arranco e iba an zigzag, también la celadora estaba aterrada.

Sin saberlo fue por una carretera, donde iba por sentido opuesto, además de los que iban por ese camino le gritaban groserías.

Los pequeños pasajeros gritaban de terror, se golpeaban los unos a los otros, como se movía mucho, Camila sufrió un golpe en la cabeza. El cabezazo que se dio por el asiento fue tan fuerte, que se desmayo cayendo al piso.

Luego de estar desmayada, se levanto frotándose la cabeza, una de las telas se salio de la ventanilla; por el camino veía carteles enormes que decían "_Esta entrando a Joe City_" y otro "_Vote a Joe para presidente_".

Camila alcanzaba a ver por la ventanilla sin la tela de sombra la ciudad en donde se estaban acercando, pero algo no le parecía bien.

El autobús pasó destrozando la barrera; por eso la policía lo perseguía hasta que se estaciono en un compartimiento, ya que perdió de vista a las patrullas.

Un oficial hizo que bajaran todos del transporte; le mostró los documentos y el permiso de conducir, viéndolo con mala cara, le dio una multa por ir a máxima velocidad y lo infracciono, luego remolcaron el transporte; sin darle importancia, Silvio, la celadora y los demás se fueron a pasear por la ciudad.

Como Camila salio última, el oficial viéndolo a los ojos, hizo que retroceda del temor; de pronto aparece una multitud de persona caminando y con caras serias.

No podía salir de esas personas, porque no la dejaban pasar y la empujaban hacia donde iban; tratando de salir, se metió por un callejón sucio y maloliente.

En ese lugar tenia un acre olor a excremento, basura y suciedad; con vagabundos que decían cosas, gatos en cestos de basura y luces escasas que salían de arriba.

La ciudad tenia muchos edificios anchos y altos, se llenaba de humo por los transportes, muy bullicioso porque había mucha gente por la acera y demasiado ruidoso.

Se veían carteles enormes de publicidades desconocidas por ella, además de los de Joe, el sujeto que gobernaba la ciudad.

Si golpeaban a alguien y venia un policía, los agresores hablaban primero y se llevaban a la victima, además de bravucones, podían aparecer ladrones.

Dos rateros le quitaron la caja de almuerzo a Camila, cuando lo supo, ella fue corriendo tras ellos; cuando consiguió recuperarlo, pasaron dos mas que le quitaron su bolsa con sus tareas, ella fue corriendo tras ellos, hasta que no tenían salida y se los quito.

De pronto apareció un policía que la persiguió hasta llegar a la acera, donde la perdió la vista porque había muchas personas.

Varias personas, la mayoría hombres, le decían cosas cuando pasaba; mujeres locas, homosexuales raros y bravucones burlones.

Fue cuando aparecieron de repente, mujeres bravuconas en busca de pleitos, Camila las veía con mala cara, cuando la miro a los ojos a una empezaron a perseguirlo, para salvarse tuvo que correr con toda velocidad, ahí la persiguieron por toda la acera tropezando con vendedores ambulantes.

Pasando por las calles, haciendo que los automóviles frenen de golpe; las demás no paraban de seguirla, para perderlas de vista subió por escaleras de un edificio, aunque vieron por donde iba, ellas subieron también por esas escaleras.

Con mucha dificultad iba e iba tratando de que no la alcancen, ahí por arriba había una ventana abierta, sin dudarlo entro allí, pero las bravuconas no la perdieron de vista.

El hombre que vivía en ese lugar se sorprendió y agarro una escoba para que se vaya, tratando de esquivar los escobazos, llego a la puerta y salio.

Por si las que la iban a golpear, entro a un ascensor, apretó los botones y descendió; sin saberlo fue por sentido opuesto.

Sin ver hacia donde iba, paro y salio; estaba en lo mas alto del edificio, un poco cerca de las nubes, en la salida había un puente que llevaba hacia otros rascacielos.

Ahí caminaba con mucha curiosidad viendo el lugar, de repente aparecieron dos pillos que aparecieron de sorpresa para robarle.

Le agarraron la maleta donde tenia todas sus tareas echas, luchaba para que no se la lleven, pero los dos ladrones le tiraron por el borde.

Vio como cayeron al vacío todos sus deberes escolares, estando triste por el robo continuo con su recorrido por el puente, con lágrimas que le caían de los ojos.

Como no sabia a donde ir, fue a donde termina el puente para bajar; cuando llego hacia uno, descendió por muchas escaleras, fue hasta abajo, estaba muy cansada.

Como había muchas personas, un bravucón apareció entre la gente y le quito de sus manos, la caja de almuerzo, ahí reacciono y le fue a perseguir.

Ella le seguía por donde el bravucón corría, chocaba con cualquier persona, también empujaba para pasar, lo persiguió por la calle donde hacia frenar autos y otros transportes; no se detenía, pero igual seguía.

A causa de esto, la perseguían policías y agentes, iba a alcanzar al bravucón, fue en un lugar donde no había escapatoria, ahí peleo por la caja, pero dos más se lo quitaron.

Pero no quito sus ojos de la caja, le fue corriendo a esos dos mientras los policías la seguían; cuando iba a alcanzarlos, se topo con un agente que buscaba a chicos para llevarlos a la escuela.

Teniéndola de la mano, la llevo a una larga cola para tomar el autobús escolar, sino cabían venia otro, mientras esperaba, los chicos que estaban ahí la molestaba, pero cuando el vigilante los veía, los que la molestaban se hacían los inocentes.

Fue cuando subió a uno y se sentó al fondo, una niña se burlo de ella cuando el engaño que le gustaba su remera, todos los chicos, el celador y el chofer, se rieron de ella.

Era las cinco de la tarde; su padre creía se estaría preocupando por ella por tardar mucho; lo que mas le extrañaba, era el de los carteles gigantes, donde estaba ese sujeto llamado Joe; que era un hombre rubio, siempre sonriente, vestido con traje azul y corbata roja con puntos amarillos.

El autobús escolar paro en la escuela, que era un rascacielos enorme; como eran muchos había una larga fila, igual que el anterior, no le faltaba las molestias de los chicos.

Seguía asi hasta que anocheció, Camila estaba dormida del aburrimiento y por tanto esperar, la administradora la llamaba y el agente la despertó.

Cuando despertó, le dijo que tenia clase de lengua, le indico que era el piso numero treinta y seis; para llegar ahí tomo el ascensor, pero mucha gente entro ahí, uno despidió un gas y todos se taparon las narices.

El olor esta tan apestoso que nadie aguantaba, salvo el que lo despidió; al fin llego al piso y respiro mejor, el lugar era tipo departamento, uno de los cuartos era la clase de lengua.

Cuando abrió la puerta, todos los alumnos, incluso el docente, la miraron con mala cara, ella se asusto y se sentó en un asiento libre.

Luego de sentarse, el profesor continuo con la clase, todos sacaron sus libros de texto, pero ella no lo tenia, se fijo en algunos que estaban a su alrededor pero no la dejaron.

Como no tenía el libro de antologías, al docente le llamaba mucho la atención que no lea, asi que fue hacia donde estaba sentada ella.

Cuando quiso explicar, el profesor no la creyó y agarrándole de la muñeca se la llevo hacia la oficina del director que estaba en lo más alto del rascacielos.

Sentado en su escritorio, con carácter poderoso le hablaba soberbiamente a Camila con cara amenazante, pero cuando ella quería explicar de vuelta, tampoco la creyó y llamo a los guardias de seguridad para que la encierren en un lugar a donde traían a los que se portaban mal.

Mientras la llevaban a ese lugar, pudo escuchar algo aunque cerraron la puerta; el director hablaba con el sujeto llamado Joe desde una pantalla para decirle como iba, cuando le contó sobre Camila, iban a darle un castigo mucho peor que encerrarla.

Cuando estaban llegando al lugar, era una habitación oscura, pero era un pozo lleno de mal portados, que en realidad eran victimas declaradas culpables por sus agresores.

Asustada, les dio patadas a los dos guardias, como les dolió huyo, tomando el ascensor, bajo hasta el primer piso, los guardias iban tras ella.

Esquivo a los que la iban a atrapar y consiguió salir de ahí; era de noche, pero no se veía las estrellas por la contaminación luminosa.

Se encontró con un señor que la llevaba para que no sean capturados por la policía que iba tras el; corrieron mucho por un laberinto de calles, esquivando y tumbando vagabundos, pillos y bravucones.

El señor era un espía del FBI, que vino a esta ciudad para una investigación sobre el nuevo partido presidencial, que su candidato era Joe, el sujeto que aparece en casi todas partes, todos los habitantes de la ciudad lo adoraban como a un dios.

Cuando iban a esconderse, sacaron un barril de gasolina que era el que estaba abajo, hizo rodar todos los barriles yendo contra los perseguidores, asi huyeron.

Entraron a un hotel, donde el señor pago por un cuarto; fueron a su habitación que hicieron asi: el hombre iba a dormir en una cama y ella con una bolsa de dormir en el piso.

Dormir en ese hotel no era nada bueno, en primer lugar porque se encendió automáticamente la televisión presentando las noticias, el reportero decía que hubo un choque de autos, uno de ellos perdió el control y sorpresivamente se estrello donde estaba ella; el conductor retrocedió y se fue por donde vino.

Seguido de una horda de inmigrantes ilegales huyendo de los agentes de viajes, cuando corrían arrasaban con todo lo que estaban en su camino.

También unos niños que estaban jugando con figuras de acción, pero como le empezaron a molestarla, se enojo, le grito a los chicos, les quito sus muñecos, los rompió y los echo del cuarto.

Seguido de cinco jóvenes que ensayaban un ballet, con los pies la molestaban encima de ella, enojada se levanto y expulso al quinteto a patadas del cuarto.

Pero alguien vino a hurtadillas y le pego muy fuerte en la cabeza dejándola inconciente y se la llevaron; el agente salio y no estaba.

Despertó en un dormitorio donde estaba una mujer rubia poniéndose su vestido para una ceremonia del sujeto Joe, encima que Camila era tipo persona invitada.

Ella fue con la mujer para la ceremonia, yendo en una limusina hacia el lugar del señor Joe, veía por la ventana a todas las personas de todas las edades, sexos y estado económico a ver la gran ceremonia que se iba a hacer en el edificio más alto.

Joe, quien era el amo y señor de la ciudad, se estaba preparando en su camarín, su objetivo es ser elegido presidente de los EEUU y luego expandirse por toda América y luego el resto del mundo, para asi ser el amo del mundo y cambiarle de nombre al planeta.

Sospechando de su ausencia, el agente se vistió y fue directo al lugar sin pagar la cuenta del hotel; salio y agarro un auto ajeno para llegar a tiempo.

El líder termino de arreglarse y salio afuera para anunciar la candidatura para presidente, había una gran multitud, Camila no sabía nada de lo que le iba a pasar.

Pero a ella la pusieron sobre una cama, la sujetaron e iban a preparar un cañón que lanzaba un rayo que convierte en muñecos de plásticos a los infieles.

Era tipo pena de muerte, la gente votaba para que se convierta en un juguete, un maniquí o en un muñeco de prueba, todos elegían su destino.

Justo cuando iban a disparar el rayo, llego justo a tiempo el agente a pararlo; chocando con la multitud, llego a la cámara de electricidad para provocar un apagón.

Pero no pudo, aunque hubo un gran descontrol de electricidad, suspirando por su destino, Camila fue salvada cuando el rayo fue por otro lado convirtiendo en esas dos cosas a cada persona.

El agente libero a Camila y trataron de huir, pero muchas personas, incluso policías iban hacia ellos, Joe ordeno que los convirtiera en muñecos, pero luego se sintió un sismo.

Era un gran terremoto que iba a destruir toda la ciudad tirando abajo todos los rascacielos; encima el rayo se iba por cualquier lado y las victimas corrían la suerte de convertirse en muñecos.

Joe iba corriendo directo a su helicóptero para huir, pero Camila le seguía para que no se vaya; los policías atraparon al agente y no podía salir, Camila subió a escondidas al helicóptero y Joe entro último.

Cuando se elevo, el cañón exploto junto con el agente y el edificio se fue abajo por completo, pero el no sabia que la niña estaba ahí.

Camila salio de su escondite y ataco mientras conducía el helicóptero, como no era fácil conducirlo se fue abajo, ellos dos gritaban y el helicóptero se fue cayendo, cayendo, cayendo, cayendo y…despertó.

Lo que paso no fue mas que un largo sueño, se había golpeado fuerte la cabeza y se desmayo, pero después de todo no hubo clases.

Silvio quito las telas de sombras y se puso lentes negros para ver mejor, la llevo a su casa y cuando bajo le fue a dar un fuerte abrazo a su padre.

Vino justo a tiempo para almorzar y asi todo paso; nada lo que soñó era de verdad; eso si, hasta un nuevo partido político.

Un sujeto rubio ponía unos carteles de "Vote por Joe para alcalde", era el verdadero Joe que iba a ser elegido alcalde para asi gobernar, mientras que lanzaba una malvada carcajada.

The end


End file.
